1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable supports in general and has particular reference to adjustable stabilizers for bracing the bodies of motor vehicles, such as recreational vehicles, against rocking when the vehicle is parked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, motor vehicle bodies are normally supported by road wheels through springs to absorb road shocks. However, when a vehicle, particularly a trailer, camper, motor home or the like, is parked, it is desirable to brace the body against swaying or rocking, as may be occasioned by wind or by a person walking over the floor of the vehicle. Heretofore, this has generally been accomplished by providing adjustable jacks which are placed in appropriate locations under the vehicle body and then raised to body supporting positions. Although such jacks are generally satisfactory, they are a nuisance to handle and adjust since they must be removed from storage, properly placed under the vehicle body and then adjusted to the proper height. Such is inconvenient, tedious and time consuming.
Attempts have been made heretofore to overcome the above problem by providing adjustable stabilizers which are pivotally and permanently mounted below the vehicle body. When the body is to be stabilized against rocking, the stabilizers are swung into bracing position and then adjusted to the proper height to engage the ground. When not in use, the stabilizers are swung out of the way. The U.S. Pat., No 2. 2,162,181 issued to P. A. Skinner and 3,879,055 to M. N. Sill et al are examples of such devices. However, such stabilizers require that the operator reach under the vehicle to release each stabilizer from its retracted position and no jacking or other means are provided for enabling the stabilizers to raise the vehicle body as may be desired for leveling purposes. Also, the pivotal connection of each stabilizer forms a weak point in the construction since a large part of the weight of the vehicle body may have to be supported by the stabilizers.